


Know What He Knows

by missmollyetc



Series: Mirror, Mirror [1]
Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmollyetc/pseuds/missmollyetc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geno is never allowed to buy anything from Monte Carlo ever again.  </p><p>Ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Know What He Knows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jamjar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamjar/gifts).



> Written for the 'Add we just caught our alternate universe selves making out and now everything is super awkward” to list of shipping tropes that need to be implemented everywhere" prompt'

The thing about Geno was that he was really kind of like Aunt Harriet. Not that he was a middle-aged lady who lived in a lighthouse, but the part where she was like a Magpie, always dragging home interesting pieces of driftwood for carving, or picking up bottles to smash them for the glass. In Geno's case, he just kept adding creepy shit to his garden, like the fucking statues from _Aliens_ , and now he'd brought back some kinda stone thing.

"Hey, uh..." Sid blinked. He looked down at his beer, and then around the garden. The party seemed like it'd moved back to the patio; he could hear Duper yelling at Flower about what Russian poutine might taste like. Sid shuddered, and turned back. He frowned. He could've sworn Geno's ugly stone circle thing hadn't had a mirror in it before, or, wait.

"Sid, food's ready," Geno said from behind him, laughing. "You lose keys in grass again?"

Sid leaned forward, squinting. "Is your mirror supposed to be rippling like that? And shut up, it was one time."

"What mirror?" Geno asked, walking up to Sid's right. "Huh."

Sid opened his mouth, and his reflection grinned at him. He set a fancy wooden cane on the ground, before sinking back into the Adirondack chair Geno liked to leave spread out on the grounds, and opening his pants. He wasn't wearing underwear.

" _Holy shit,_ " Sid choked out, stumbling back. Geno caught him by the elbow, gripping hard enough to stop him in his tracks. 

He glanced over to see Geno shaking his head. Geno reached out, brushing his fingers against the rippling silver edge of the whatever the fuck it was, and jerked his hand back. "That's fucking cold," he muttered, rubbing his hand on his thigh. Sid swallowed and looked back into the...thing. 

"What am I doing?" he asked, and squeezed the beer can hard enough to buckle the side. "I mean, that's not--that's not me. I--"

"Hair is different," Geno muttered. "You cut shorter."

"Yes, my hair is the most important part of my--other me... _holy fuck am I jerking off in the middle of your garden?_ "  
Sid felt his mouth drop open, and quickly shut it, wincing and looking back over his shoulder. No one else seemed to have heard it, not even the high note at the end, but--but--  


Geno made a gurgling noise, and Sid's head whipped back around. There were two people in the mirror now, a Sid and a Geno, and Other Geno had this hand on Other Sid's jaw, tilting his face upwards. Other Geno was wearing his game day suit, grey with a thin pink shirt that Sid had always secretly loved. He was smiling down at Other Sid, saying something, and sliding his thumb into Other Sid's mouth.

Sid licked his lips, and heard Geno swear next to him. His grip on Sid's elbow tightened, but Sid shook his head, and refused to look over. In the mirror, Other Sid was still jerking off, sucking Other Geno's thumb while Other Geno rubbed himself through his slacks. 

Dimly, Sid could hear the sounds of the barbeque on the patio, the guys shouting around the picnic tables Geno and Anna had set up for the party. Beside him, Geno's breath was getting louder, the weight of his body pressing against Sid's side. Other Geno was pulling his thumb out of Other Sid's mouth. Sid cut off a moan, and Geno shuddered next to him.

"Sid, I not...I did not...what is this?" Geno asked, turning his head to hiss the question in Sid's ear.

Sid's mouth parted. Other Geno rubbed Other Sid's face against his crotch. Sid closed his eyes, and swallowed heavily. "I don't know," he said. "Where the fuck did you buy this thing?"

There were no noises, thank God, but Sid could imagine the scene played out in his own head. His stomach rolled and then clenched tightly. He forced his eyes open, and looked over at Geno, who seemed almost as red-faced as Sid felt.

"In Monte Carlo," Geno said. "Who make magic there?"

"Well somebody did!" 

"Then why you..." Geno trailed off, frowning. "Sid, you have cane."

"No I don't," Sid said.

"Yes," Geno said, pointing.

"Well, yes, I have one _there_ , but not here."

"Then where is there?" Geno asked, rolling his eyes. He was chewing his lower lip, eyes flickering from Sid to their Others. "You sure you did not make this?"

"No!" Sid exclaimed. "Did you?"

"No," Geno said shortly. He frowned, and crossed both arms over his chest. Sid rubbed the spot Geno'd released. He looked back at the mirror. Other Sid was... Sid looked away, looked at his Geno, face burning, and suddenly Geno's hand was on his face, his thumb tapping against the bow of his mouth. 

Sid's breath stalled in his throat as his lips parted. Beside them, the mirror rippled once and disappeared.


End file.
